In situations such as autonomous control of aircraft it can be desirable to automatically detect cloud features without relying on human vision/input. A system that detects cloud features can be combined with a route planner or the like to help an aircraft avoid bad weather or other crafts/objects that may not be visible through clouds. Further, obtaining range information relating to cloud features is complicated due to cloud motion and the typically small triangulation baseline.